She's Alone
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Sakura has had it, she gave up. Everyone she cared for has died. Her boyfriend Sasuke, her best friend that had a brother sister relation Naruto, her best friend Ino, her entire family, and Kakashi. All those people died protecting HER! DeiSaku


* * *

**Summery:** Sakura has had it, she gave up. Everyone she cared for has died. Her boyfriend Sasuke, her best friend that had a brother sister relation Naruto, her best friend Ino, her entire family, and Kakashi. All those people died protecting HER! Just once, she would like it if someone would care for her, and let her fight her own battles.

* * *

It was raining if the normally sunny town of Konoha. Normally, Sakura would go out and cheerfully dance in the rain. Now, when she did that, she would always end up in the hospital with her friends boyfriend and family surrounding her. When she was back on her feet again, everyone would just lecture her until she understands not to go outside in the rain. She would still do it, even if they handcuffed her to the wall (they tried that too). Whenever they did those things, Sakura always felt cared for. But it came to a point when nobody would let her out of the village, because the wanted to protect their little cherry blossom.

Now Konoha is bleak. Nothing would stay long there. Sakura was the only living person in Konoha. _'Why am I still here?'_ she asked herself, hopping somone would have the answer. _'Heh, I keep forgetting I'm the only one left in this village'_ she thought to herself. _'I can only think of one way to take care of this'_ she went off to her old room to get some trap rope (**Saki: You know, from when Naruto sprung the trap durring the bell test**) and she tied it to the edge of the roof. With the other end she tied it into a circle and put it around her neck. _'Good bye world. Hopefully there's something above that'll help'_ after that thought, she jumped. He body was unconciously moving. Trying to get the rop away from her neck, when that proved unsuccessful, her world turnd pitch black.

* * *

**xDeidarax**

_'Stupid leader. Giving me a mission to a village when __**NOBODY WAS HERE! UN!'**_ thought a very ticked off blond. _'Wonder how everbody died'_ he wondered as he past some corps(?). Then he came across a certain pink haired girl. _'Pink hair? Where have I seen that before?'_ he gave it a little thought until _'She's from the Haruno clan. Part of their bloodline is pink hair. Boy, I fell bad for her, she was probably the last of her clan.'_ Deidara then noticed some chakra coming from her. He was somewhat relieved that she was alive. _'Wait, I felt WHAT!?'_ Leaving that thought behind, he flew over to untie the ropes on the girl. _'She's pretty. It's a shame that she tried to kill herself'_ he then put her on his clay bird and flew off to hedquarters.

* * *

**xA couple days laterx**

"SOMEONE GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" yelled a worried Deidara. "Geez, did you cut your arm off **again** Dei" every person came with the first aid and they lost all of the words that was previously in their heads. "Deidara, what happened to her?" Kisame asked. "I found her in Konoha commiting suiside. Luckly, she was givving off chakra waves to signal she was alive." he explained. Then his partner, Sasori, took a closer look at her. Then he said, "Deidara, you do know this is the girl who almost killed me". Almost everyone was shocked that such a fragile girl could cause that much damage. Then they pushed those thoughts away to help the poor girl.

* * *

**xA week laterx**

Sakura woke up to find herself in someplace dark, she also herd peoples voices arguing on whether she'll survive or not, and...WAIT, SHE SURVIVED!? Then one of the people that was arguing came in to see she was awake. "SASORI-NO DANNA!!!!!!!! SHE'S AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura just looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Sorry to be so rude, un. My name's Deidara" he said while grinning. Sakura couldn't help herself from grinning herself. "My name's Sakura" she replied. "So he's not gonna introduce me, huh?" someone said. "My name is Sasori" he said. _'I wonder why this cheery girl tried to cummit suiside?' _Sasori and Deidara thought. Sakura was just staring at the people staring at her. After she introdused herself, other people came in and introdused themselves. There was Itachi and Kisame, she already knew them, Kakazu and Hidan, both of them kinda scared her, Sasori and Deidara, just met them, and Zetzu and Tobi, she actually fell ot of the bed when she saw Zetzu, but Tobi helped her up, he was a good boy.

When everone left, she was all alone again. Sakura then started humming a tune, then the humming turned to singing.

I Just Know There's No Escape Now  
Once It Sets It's Eyes On You  
But I Wont Run  
Have To Stare It In The Eyes

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground

It's All Around  
Getting Stronger, Coming Closer Into My World  
I Can Feel That It's Time For Me To Face It  
Can I Take It?

Though This Might Just Be The Ending  
Of The Life I Held So Dear  
But I Won't Run  
There's No Turning Back From Here

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground

All I Know For Sure Is That I'm Trying  
I Will Always Stand My Ground

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In, (I Won't Give In)  
I Won't Give Up, (I Won't Give Up)  
No More Denying (Ahh-hhhh)  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will

When she stopped, she herd clapping coming from the hallway. Then, when she realized that it was the Akatsuki, she turned 10 shades of red and fainted. "I'm starting to thing that we shouldn't have done that, un" Deidara said as he looke down at the girl. Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So, how was it? This is a request story for AkatsukiDreamer. Sorry I didn't make this sooner. Should I continue it? or leave it as a oneshot? tell me soon.**


End file.
